Happy Anniversary and Valentines Day?
by hpsailorstarluver
Summary: Valentines Day. Michiru is nervous that Haruka will want more than just a present from her this year, but she's not sure if she's ready.  Will she be ready when Haruka tells Michiru she loves her?  Please R
1. Presents and Burnt Toast

Haruka gazed around the little jewelry store searching for the perfect gift. She needed something classy, something expensive, something elegant that Michiru would love and treasure. Haruka sighed disappointedly as she looked unsuccessfully around the store. She was about to give up when something caught her eye. A golden chain with a blue sapphire heart, the same color as her flawless lover's eyes, was laying perfectly inside a long blue case. Haruka bought the item at once not caring how much the cost of the ideal item.

* * *

Michiru kept pacing as her face became redder and redder. Michiru didn't even seem to notice that Haruka wasn't in bed with her this morning. She was too enthralled in her own thoughts. She swallowed hard as the reoccurring thoughts danced back into her head. _Does Haruka want sex? Am I ready for sex? Oh God, can I even have sex? I want to have sex right? What am I so worried about? Our last Valentines Day was perfect. _Michiru smiled. _It was the first time we kissed. But that was last year! Oh why did we have to start going out on Valentines Day? I mean… we haven't even come close to having sex. I mean yes, we have done things before. We've seen each other in our undergarments and everything before, but never fully naked._

Michiru's pacing brought her into the kitchen when she noticed the note Haruka had left for her. It was only then that she remembered her empty bed this morning. She picked the note up curiously.

* * *

"Michi, I will be back at 5 to cook dinner for you so I expect you to be out of the house by then. Please don't stay gone too long so we can celebrate. I miss you! Happy Anniversary and Happy Valentines Day!

Your Haruka."

* * *

She smiled as the warm tingly feeling came into her stomach as it always did when she thought of Haruka. She shook her thoughts away and looked quickly at the clock. 3:21. Time_ to get ready. I can't waste any more time being selfish and only thinking about sex!_

* * *

Haruka walked in the house and threw her keys on the table. "Michi?! Are you home? Hello?" Haruka looked satisfied. She walked upstairs placed Michiru's present underneath the mattress. She then striped the bed and placed red velvet sheets on and put one rose on Michiru's pillow. She then placed candles all around without lighting them and walked down stairs to start on dinner.

* * *

Michiru walked down the street humming to herself when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She flipped open the top and answered in a cheery voice. "Hello?"

Haruka laughed. "Well isn't someone happy this morning?"

Michiru sighed joyfully. "I'm even happier now that you called. Don't worry I'm coming home soon. I'm getting into the taxi now okay?"

Haruka smiled. "Good. I'll see you when you get home okay?"

"Okay. Bye Ruka." Michiru said as she switched ears and sat down in the taxi seat.

"Bye."

* * *

Michiru rummaged in her purse searching for her keys when Haruka came to the door. Michiru looked up at her and grinned. "Hi." She hid the bag that held Haruka's present behind her back.

Haruka was in a cooking apron and there was a wonderful smell of pasta coming from the kitchen. Haruka pulled Michiru up into the house and embraced her into a kiss. Michiru dropped her purse and bag and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck and kissed her deeper.

They stayed like this, enjoying the presence of the other when a burning smell came from the kitchen. Haruka broke the kiss and scurried into the kitchen as she placed oven mitts on and grabbed the burnt bread out of the oven.

* * *

Michiru grabbed her purse and placed it next to Haruka's keys then hid her present in the couch. Michiru walked into the kitchen and laughed at the black thing on the table.

Haruka pretended to be angry. "I can't even cook bread without burning it because of you Miss Kaiou."

Michiru played along. "I'm very sorry Miss Tenoh." She curtsied. "I guess I should leave in case anything else burns." She started walking out of the kitchen when Haruka grabbed her waist and pulled her close as she whispered in her ear. "You taste better than any food Michiru."

Michiru giggled as she turned around and kissed Haruka tenderly.

Haruka pulled back gently and licked her lips. "Definitely better."

Michiru shook her head. "I'm going up stairs to get changed okay Ruka?"

Haruka's eyes widened as she sprinted and blocked the stair case. "No! You look perfect in what you're wearing."

Michiru looked suspiciously at her and was about to say something when Haruka put a finger to her mouth. "I would much rather you didn't wear anything, but then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on my dinner at all if you did."

Michiru's face turned scarlet and forgot why she wanted to go upstairs. She just muttered something about swimming and dinner.

Haruka looked satisfied and walked back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

* * *

Michiru dove into the pool. The water stung her scorching cheeks. _Oh God. Haruka does want to…I'm not ready for this. I'll just tell her that if she tries. Okay, now enough thinking about that Michiru, just relax and swim._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Michiru sure thinks the word sex a lot!


	2. A Wet I Love You

This is just a short little chapter. I hope you enjoy it! The heated stuff comes next!

Haruka finished dinner and set the table with two candles in the middle of the table and a bottle of light wine. She walked into the pool room and saw Michiru underwater swimming gracefully. Haruka smiled as she rolled up the bottom of her pants and kneeled down next to the pool.

* * *

Michiru came up much more relaxed with a clearer mind. She spit water in her face and then dove back underwater.

Haruka shook her head and started walking away when Michiru splashed Haruka and disappeared underwater once again.

Haruka frowned. She hated swimming and especially hated to get wet unless she absolutely had to. She loved watching Michiru swim and loved the smell of her when she got out of the pool. She crossed her arms. "Michiru this is not funny! Come _on_ dinners ready. Now I have to go change." Haruka wined. She walked up to the edge of the pool when Michiru pulled her in.

Haruka was about to blow up when Michiru kissed her. "I'm so sorry Haruka," Michiru laughed. "But you set yourself up for it."

Haruka rolled her eyes and got out of the pool. She stripped off her apron and shirt and then her pants and shook out her hair.

Michiru's eyes widened. One part of her was hoping that she wouldn't take anything else off but the stronger part was wishing she would.

Haruka instead just reached for Michiru's hand and she got out of the pool still thinking.

Haruka pulled her into a kiss and all of her thoughts melted away. "Come on let's go eat Ruka."

Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand as she tried to walk upstairs. Haruka was quick with a smooth response this time. "I'll get some clothes for you okay Michi?"

* * *

_That was too close. _Haruka thought. _I don't want to ruin the surprise._

* * *

Michiru didn't notice this cover-up to keep her from going upstairs. Haruka came down in red silky pajamas and threw Michiru some clothes.

Michiru walked into the bathroom and pulled off her bathing suit. She rolled her eyes as she put on the red silky bra and underwear and slipped Haruka's favorite shirt for Michiru. It was a tight blue tank top that made all of her curves look just right. Michiru shrugged and pulled up her short blue jean skirt up and brushed her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom into a set table full of food.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that Haruka was dressed in a white collared shirt with kaki pants on. Michiru chuckled and grabbed Haruka's shoulder and turned her around. "Can we eat now Ruka?"

Haruka kissed Michiru's neck. "Well _I _can eat now. I don't know about you Michi." Haruka sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh Ruka, there's plenty of time for that _after _dinner." Michiru cursed herself for saying these words and giving Haruka the idea that she might actually _want _to have sex.

Haruka groaned and rested her forehead on Michiru's shoulder. "Fine." Haruka pouted.

Michiru just sighed and walked to the table and sat down.

* * *

It was a relatively silent dinner. The food was so scrumptious; there was no room for conversation.

* * *

While Haruka cleared off the table, Michiru lit a fire and pulled her present out of the couch. She smiled widely as she gazed at the present. Michiru hurriedly stuffed the small present in her bra as Haruka walked up and pulled her onto her lap. Michiru sighed happily and cuddled up to Haruka's chest.

Haruka placed a soft kiss on Michiru's forehead, "Happy Valentines Day."

Michiru looked up at her and smiled. "And anniversary too."

Haruka gazed into Michiru's sapphire eyes and kissed her. "I love you Michiru."

Michiru's eyes widened. "You—you do?"

Haruka brushed her mouth against her cheekbone. "Yes, I do."

Michiru squealed and kissed Haruka passionately. "I love you too."

"Do you want to go exchange gifts now Michi?" Haruka asked still holding Michiru tightly in her arms.

Michiru nodded as Haruka pulled her into her arms and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

Uh-oh! What's going to happen now? And what is the present?! 


	3. A Ring and Some Midnight Fun

Yes! It's finally done! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

Michiru gasped as she saw the room. She looked up at Haruka with an astounded face. Haruka chuckled as she walked around and lit each individual candle. "Does this set the mood?" Haruka asked jokingly.

Michiru nodded as the butterflies started to churn in her stomach. _Oh God! Look at this room! This is definitely a room for…_her thoughts were cut off by what happened next. Haruka was behind her breathing on the back of her neck as she put the priceless necklace that matched Michiru's eyes around her neck.

Michiru gazed into the mirror. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Ruka, my present doesn't mean half as much as this." Michiru wiped her eyes as she reached into her bra and handed Haruka an envelope.

Haruka sniggered and opened the envelope. There were two tickets inside. "What are these Michi?"

Michiru swabbed her nose with a tissue and smiled. "They're cruise tickets, I got one of them in a fans letter of my most recent painting. I checked if it was valid and it was so, I bought another one so we could both go. I'm sorry they're not as good as your present, but they do take us on a week long trip to the Bahamas." She motioned to her beautiful necklace.

Haruka stared blankly at Michiru. "You mean you and me? In the Bahamas for a week?"

Michiru laughed and embraced Haruka. "Uh-huh."

Haruka hugged Michiru and spun her around. "Oh Michiru, I really do love you."

Haruka dragged Michiru onto the bed and kissed her. Haruka placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. "Happy Valentines Day and Anniversary Michiru."

Michiru swallowed. "Yup." She chuckled nervously.

Haruka breathed evenly in and out as Michiru rested on top of her.

* * *

Michiru kissed Haruka viscously on the mouth. Haruka responded to this kiss even though she was _very_ surprised at Michiru's aggressive actions. Michiru shoved her full weight on top of Haruka and sucked on Haruka's tongue. She took a quick breath and then started on Haruka's neck.

* * *

Haruka was enjoying this greatly. Her insides were even flutterier than Michiru's and she moaned as Michiru lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach and placed several tiny kisses on it. "Michi… Michi, I think that…" As much as she was pleasuring from this, things were moving a bit too fast. She grabbed Michiru's chin in her hand and kissed her gently. "Michiru, let's take this slow okay?"

Michiru blushed and nodded.

Haruka gulped. She had no idea that Michiru was interested in having _sex_ with her. This took her off guard. "Wait Michiru, there's something I have to do first."

Michiru's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet. "Okay Haruka."

Haruka cleared her throat and bent down on one knee. "Michiru Kaiou…will you marry me?"

Michiru's eyes widened and her throat became dry. She jumped into Haruka's arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Tears dripped down both of their faces as Haruka slipped the ring onto Michiru's petite finger.

Haruka beamed. "I was going to ask you later on tonight, but I thought it was a good time. This was my great grandmother's ring." She paused. "I was thinking it could give us some luck."

Michiru grinned hungrily as she pushed Haruka onto the bed. "Well fiancé…I think it's time for a little midnight sex."

Haruka laughed as she pulled Michiru on top of her. She tangled her hands into her beautiful sea green hair and kissed her red hot cheeks. She pulled off Michiru's shirt and searched for her bra clip. She popped it off and threw the useless piece of clothing onto the floor. She gazed at Michiru's breasts anxiously. Michiru moaned as Haruka's tongue twirled around the erected nipple. Haruka repeated her heavenly motions to the other breast and then removed her own shirt and bra as well. She rubbed her naked body against Michiru's as she pulled off her skirt and dainty panties. She scooted back and gaped at the goddess in front of her, but that didn't last long as she kissed every part of her naked body. Haruka couldn't wait any longer. She placed her tongue inside of Michiru and circled all around her sweet nectar. Michiru screamed with pleasure and ecstasy of Haruka's contact.

* * *

Michiru woke up sore and the happiest she had ever been. She turned over to see an already awaken Haruka. "Oh, good morning love."

Haruka fiddled with Michiru's hair. "I liked last night better Michiru." She puted.

Michiru raised her eyebrows making her sexy face. "Oh? Well then we will just have to change that won't we?"

Michiru giggled as she pulled Haruka into a kiss.

Haruka laughed. "This is going to be a _fun_ day afterall."

* * *

**Well, did you enjoy it? I hope you did! This is the last chapter though! I might make a sequal of their wedding or something later...I haven't decided yet. First I need to finish my other stories! Talk to you later! And thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!**


End file.
